Marshall Ambrose
Marshall 'Dag' Ambrose is a former player character played by Isaac J. Grynwich. Description Appearance Dag was a tiefling with bright red skin, a long tail, and curly horns akin to that of a ram. He had a slight build with very little muscle mass. On the left side of his forehead he had a star shaped scar and after a fight with a black dragon, acid burns across the left side of his face. Dag preferred garish and flamboyant clothing, typically sporting a multicolored coat made of several patches. Underneath he preferred tight clothing akin to an acrobat's tights and studded leather armor. Personality Dag believed that all of life was a joke, preferring to face life with a cavalier attitude. Taking any and all opportunity to cut down seemingly dire situations with his sarcastic attitude and horrible humor. He has a rebellious spirit and burning hatred for anyone who pushed other people around, gods included. It was this cynical attitude that caused him to disbelieve that Myessick was real when she first revealed herself to him. Dag didn't believe in souls. Despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary, he didn't even believe in gods. At his core he believed that life was governed by random chance. Dag liked to pose as a fortune teller before his future telling powers manifested. He liked to believe that when he gave people their fortunes he helping them by giving them confidence and hope. Beneath his calloused exterior, Dag was always scared. He used his constant jokes to mask the fact that he was terrified that one day everyone around him would leave him. In an effort to combat this encroaching sense of loneliness, Dag kept people at arms' length. He miss-remembered names, acted selfish, and made terrible jokes all to make it hurt less when people left him. Biography Background The Many Names of Dag * Dagonet 'Dag' Firahel * Garrett Trueblood * Valdo Sael * Percival de Rolo * Lucius Moondancer * Fargrim Stormborn * La Rogue Raug * Corrin Hilltopple * Marshall Ambrose Relationships Corvus Corvus is Dag's familiar. As opposed to most familiars that work closely with their summoner and compliment them, Dag and Corvus have a borderline antagonistic relationship. This is due to Corvus being an manifestation of all of Dag's self loathing...which he has a LOT of. Brooke 'Dodger' Cherrycheeks Dodger is Dag's best friend from when he was living in Mos Erith. Dodger found Dag nearly starving on the streets, and taught him how to steal what he needed to survive. They lived together for a little over a year and got each other out of numerous scrapes. Dag trusts her more than anyone, and considers her a sister. Lumi Driftmar When Dag first Lumi he saw her as a country bumpkin, another wide eyed kid looking for something that didn't exist. Over time though, he came to appreciate her naivete and optimism. When Lumi died and Kali took over fully, Dag was so disgusted that he stabbed her in the chest. He still believes that what he did was right. That 'replacing' Lumi with someone who was so wholly not her was just as bad as killing her. Character Information Quests Liberate Skuuyla from Aestus? Notable Items * +1 Studded Leather Armor * Flametongue Rapier * Dagger of Venom * Shortbow * Many, Many Knives * Patchwork Coat Abilities Race Abilities Resistance to Fire Innate Spellcasting: * Thaumaturgy * Disguise Self (Once Per Day) * Detect Thoughts (Once Per Day) Class Abilities Rogue Abilities * Cunning Action * Expertise * Evasion * Roguish Archetype: Swashbuckler ** Fancy Footwork ** Rakish Audacity * Sneak Attack (4d6) * Thieves Cant Wizard Abilities * Spellcasting * Arcane Tradition: School of Divination ** Portent Spells Cantrips * Booming Blade * Prestidigitation * True Strike 1st Level * Find Familiar * Magic Missile * Detect Magic * Shield * Grease * Silent Image * Absorb Elements * Chromatic Orb * Catapult 2nd Level * Misty Step Trivia * He was named after Marshall Lee the Vampire King from Adventure Time. * Initially, Dag was inspired by Mollymauk Tealeaf from Critical Role. * Dag doesn't believe he deserves to be loved! Category:Rogues Category:Tieflings Category:Player Character Category:Wizards